Bonded Forever
by moonarcher5
Summary: A Mighty Morphin', Zeo, and Dinothunder reunion, centering around a TommyKatRocky love triangle
1. A Warm Welcoming

Chapter 1 A Warm Welcoming

A big, sleek airplane moved in for a landing. It hit a runway right in the middle of Angel Grove. A pair of bright blue eyes stared out a window, ready to greet home. Katherine Hillard, former pink ranger picked up her bags and began moving out of the plane. After teaching for 4 years at the Royal Dance Academy in London, she needed a break, and a mighty morphin', Zeo, and DinoThunder ranger reunion had come along at just the right time. She had quickly and eagerly decided to come back to the first home of the power rangers and her own home. She, along with others who weren't living in Angel Grove anymore, had been able to get a room in Angel Grove's finest hotel, Angel Grove Heaven, courtesy of Tommy and Trent, since Anton Mercer, Trent's father, had wanted to repay Tommy and given him and the dino rangers, as well as the originals, money to rent a room each in Angel Grove for a little get-together. Kat had been grateful; since she wasn't sure where else she would stay. She gathered up the last of her bags, flipped her blond hair over one shoulder, and began walking to the hotel. She began to head in, and paid for a room on the third floor. She was just walking up the stairs, when a familiar voice called "Kat!" she whirled around to see Tanya standing there. Tanya quickly gathered her in a hug, and Kat smiled as she stepped back from her best friend. "Kat, you're finally here!" Adam's voice spoke up. He was wiping his hand, Rocky trailing behind him. Kat nodded and embraced them too, then stood back to look at them. "Tommy's already here." Rocky announced. "Really? Where?" Kat asked. "He's….um…well; it sounded like he was busy." Rocky said. Tanya burst out laughing. "He's probably busy trying to get his new rangers under control." She said. "Hey! Kira, Ethan, STOP!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed as a redhead burst in, running from two blue and yellow clad people. The girl with long curly hair reached over and whacked his head and the black boy hit his shoulder. "Don't look at me." A boy in white said to an unmistakable Tommy. "I'm still sane." He said. Tommy shook his head and reached over to tear the three apart, then glanced at the Zeo rangers. "Kat, you're here!" he said, grabbing her in a hug as well. Kat smiled, a little weary from all the hugs. "Yeah…..who are your new friends?" she motioned behind him to a still arguing Conner, Kira, and Ethan. "Oh, these are Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, my ex-students. Also known as the dino thunder rangers." He added in a low voice. "Red, blue, yellow, and white. Tommy's black." Tanya explained. Kat had guessed as much, judging from their color coordinated outfits. "I can see that." She eyed them, then turned back to her friends. "I'm going to get set up, if you don't mind." She began moving her bags into her room which was just around the corner.

End Chapter 1


	2. Home and Happy

Chapter 2 Home and Happy

"Do you need any help?" Tanya asked. "Yeah, I'd love to." Tommy offered, staring tiredly at the dino rangers. Kat laughed. "Sure, thanks." Adam and Rocky decided to go sit down in the lobby. "Hey, Rocko, are you okay? You've been kind of quiet since yesterday." Adam asked. "I'm fine." Rocky sighed. "Just tired." Tommy and Tanya were busy carrying Kat's bags in as she began setting up as well. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent decided to go into Ethan's room to talk. At the Youth Center, which was now owned again by Ernie, the original five rangers were talking. They had all managed to make it a day early and now were happily chatting away. Trini and Kim were talking, while Jason and Zack were trying to understand Billy. Trini would often pop in to help them. Kim was looking around, waiting for the other rangers to show up. At the hotel, Tommy, Tanya, and Kat had gotten all of Kat's stuff set up and gathered Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Adam, and Rocky and were heading over. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat were riding in Adam's car; Tommy was taking the dino rangers along to the Youth Center. Kat settled herself next to Tanya. Rocky was taking the passenger seat and Adam was obviously driving. The girls were talking away while Rocky and Adam listened to the radio. In Tommy's car, it was less peaceful. Conner and Ethan were nearly tackling each other as best they could with Trent and Kira in the middle of them (Tommy had put them there to stop trouble from Conner and Ethan, unfortunately, it wasn't working to good). Tommy finally lost it. "BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" he roared. All four quieted down immediately, and mostly stayed that way for the rest of the drive. When they finally got to the Youth Center, they silently observed the building. Tommy looked surprised that it still had the 'Gym and Juice Bar' sign on it. He knew Ernie owned it again; maybe he put it back up when Lt. Stone left. He herded the teens inside. The Zeo rangers followed DinoThunder. They got quite a pleasant surprise when Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly leaped up and rushed to hug their friends. The four Dino teens stood of to the side. "Tommy!" "Rocky!" "Adam!" "Tanya!" "Kat!" After lots of greetings, Tommy began the introductions. After those were done, everyone took a seat at the table. Tommy started off quickly. "How have you all been?" Their responses were pretty stretched out, especially Billy's, who had been on Aquitar. He had come after he had broken up with Cestria. Kim also appeared to have broken up with her new boyfriend and Jason had broken up with Emily. However, all of the Dino rangers still had a significant other. Trent was dating Kira, Conner was with Krista, and Ethan and Angela had gotten together. Tommy had never exactly left Kat, but they were acting like a couple, even though they officially weren't. Zack and Rocky looked to be the only ones that had remained completely single. But the romance discussion didn't last long as they broke up in groups to chat about the old times, or talk about what was new and what they had been up to.

End Chapter 2


End file.
